


Pale Canvas

by jynxy_bynxy



Category: Harringrove - Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gay Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, harringrove fluff, harringrove smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynxy_bynxy/pseuds/jynxy_bynxy
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27





	Pale Canvas

“Wait, wait, _**WAIT**_ \- tell me again why the hell you like him?” Nancy scoffed as Steve shifted his weight between his feet, shrugging gently.  
“I don’t know, Nance! I just… We met at one of the galas and we hit it off! He treated me like I was royalty.” Steve swooned whilst Nancy sighed, rubbing at her temples with a frown.  
“Steven, really? He treated you like that because if he wasn’t a gentleman then that could’ve ruined his reputation.” Steve furrowed his brows, grabbing at the champagne glass, swirling around the mimosa as he huffed.  
“Nance, why can’t you let me have this? I mean, seriously! We had amazing chemistry, it was insane.” He chuckled, sipping at the drink as Nancy frowned, placing her fork down and clasping her hands together, staring at Steve with concerned-filled eyes.  
“Steve, it was one night. You can’t expect love at first sight in this world. Besides you’re a big deal now, you’re taking the world by storm, and that guy-”  
“Billy Hargrove.”  
“Right. That Billy Hargrove probably knew that and was trying to make moves on you to get closer to your fortune.” Nancy breathed, taking a sip at her own drink as Steve squinted at her, frowning as he leaned his head back, finishing his drink before getting up and throwing a few bills on the table. “Steve?”  
“I’m heading to the studio, it was nice catching up, Nance.” Steve huffed, slipping on his Aviators and moving towards the exit. A waiter or two following him out as a paparazzi had gathered near the restaurant’s entrance. Steve waved, playing with his hair as he tried to shove past a few, blinking as the blinding flashes made him flinch away.  
“Excuse me, I need-”  
“Steve! Steve, what were you doing with your ex?!”  
“That’s- what? Nothing is happening-”  
“Harrington, can we expect another duet from Nancy and you in the future since your breakup?!”  
“Don’t use my last name, and that’s information I have no knowledge of at this time. Please, I’m just wanting to go home,”  
“Steve! Steve, just a few more questions!”  
Steve flinched away from each grasp, turning in a circle, trying to find a way to escape. He opened his mouth to shout, yet he gasped as a hand gripped his wrist, tugging him through and away from the group of cameras. He wiggled in the tight grip, growling as he tried to free his wrist away from the person who’d snatched him away from the paparazzi.  
They turned into an alleyway, Steve stumbling into a back as his own was pressed into the rough brick wall behind him, and the strangers’ arms caged him there. They listened to their heavy breathing as the paparazzi ran by, their equipment jingling by as Steve huffed out breaths before the streets of LA went quiet. Reaching up, Steve shoved off the stranger, growling as he brushed himself off.  
“Who the hell do you think you are!? My reputation-”  
“Won’t be ruined, Pretty boy.” The stranger snickered as Steve blinked, bringing his glasses down, his dark brown eyes widened at the sight of Billy Hargrove - the man who had made Steven feel like royalty a week ago.  
“Billy? What the hell are you doing here!” Steve grinned, pushing his glasses up as he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Billy’s neck, just as he wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist. Steve leaned back, keeping his arms around the boy’s neck as his lips split into a grin.  
“My work got interrupted, so I get to stay home for another few weeks. And thank God for that, or I’d never gotten to save your ass from that paparazzi.” Billy could only smirk as Steve merely scoffed, yet a smile stayed on his lips.  
“Awe, my sweet curls in denim,” Steve grinned, flashing his teeth, as he leaned further back in Billy’s arms, gently swaying as Billy shook his head, chuckling.  
“Hey, how about we get outta here?” He murmured, leaning down some and staring down into Steve’s dark pools of chocolate. Steve bit his bottom lip, another large smile breaking his lips as he slowly nodded. Billy released the lanky boy’s waist, grabbing his wrist and tugging him further down the alleyway. Their laughter and running steps filled the cement walls while their lips split into smiles larger than the universe around them.  
They came to a slow stop, a gorgeous lightning blue 1979 Camaro glistened in the California sun. Billy opened the driver’s side door, nodding for Steve to hop in and slide over, he did so. The leather warm through his black knee-length shorts and the sunshine seemed to almost blister him through his white tee.  
“What’s the plan here, curls? You kidnappin’ me and holdin’ me for ransom?” Steve smirked as he settled into the leather seat as Billy climbed in, slamming the door shut behind him as he flashed a wolfish grin.  
“You’d like that wouldn’t ya, princess?”  
“I think you’d like that more than me, curly,” Steve smirked as Billy reached down to turn on the vintage muscle car, only for it to click and shut off again. His brow furrowed as he tried again, and again, and again. Huffing, Billy shifted himself to where he could reach beneath the wheel. Steve watched in awe as Billy tugged out a few wires, messing with them and grinning as the car roared to life.  
“You know how to hotwire?” He breathed as the blonde sat back up, grinning as he reached up, slipping on his orange-tinted sunglasses.  
“I’m pretty good with my hands, pretty boy.” He winked as he shifted the car into drive, pressing the gas as Steve slid closer, pushing their shoulders together as Billy’s wrist rested on the steering wheel, the other rested on Steve’s knee before reaching forward and popping open the cupholder, an e-cigarette falling out as he reached forward and plucked it out, using his right hand to bring it up to his lips. Sucking down with a strange noise, only to sigh out the thick white smog. Steve chewed on his bottom lip, leaning further into Billy as he grinned.  
“When’s your next tour, pretty boy?” He mumbled, passing the e-cigarette to Steve with a smirk. Steve took a deep breath, blowing out the stream of smoke as he side-eyed Billy.  
“Mm, I’m not a hundred percent. I’ll probably ask Tyler when I get back to the studio.” He shrugged, rolling his tongue against the back of his teeth as Billy hummed. “Why do you ask?”  
“I was gonna say, why don’t we go on our own little tour? See all of California before you see the rest of the world?” Billy smiled, glancing at Steve huffed out a soft chuckle, turning his body into Billy’s side, curling up next to him even with the blistering heat beating in through the California sunlight.  
“Let’s ride, curly.”

_**~ Time Skip; six months ~** _

“Do you know when you’re coming home?” Steve whispered into the phone, his tears staining his cheeks as he sniffled. He and Billy had begun dating six months ago, at least a week after their escape into San Diego. Steve still lived in his studio while Billy kept to his small beach-side apartment, and now? Now, Billy was across the damn world working on a piece that could get his talent to go worldwide.  
“I’m not a hundred percent, pretty boy… I’ll have to talk to Joshua when I get back to the apartment.” Billy whispered back, his voice gruff and low. He sounded so, so tired.  
“You stole that from me, thief.”  
“I’m merely quoting my poetic boyfriend, asshole.” Billy gruffed out as Steve sniffled again, rubbing his sweatshirts’ sleeve against his reddened cheek.  
“I miss you like crazy, Billy,” Steve whispered into the phone, turning onto his back as ruffling came from Billy’s side of the speaker, most likely him ruffling through the sheets or something. A gentle sigh came from him.  
“I miss you too, Stevie, it should only be a few more weeks.”  
“It’s already been two months, Billiam! I’m going to die if I go any longer without seeing you.” Steve huffed, jutting out his bottom lip as Billy sighed into the speaker. Steve understood that it was stressful for both of them; for Billy when Steve was away producing, or doing shows, or going on tour, and for Steve when Billy had to go to shows, open houses, or like he was now, work out of state - country.  
“Pretty boy, you don’t know how much I wish I was next to you right now, but you’ve gotta be strong for a few more days, okay?” Billy whispered, pouring love and promise into each word as Steve huffed, rolling onto his side as he grabbed at the collar of the tee he was wearing, pulling it up to his nose with a huff, he was met with Billy’s scent.  
“That’s gonna be rough,” he mumbled, still nuzzled into the fabric as Billy chuckled out a gruff laugh, making Steve’s chest squeeze. “What’s the great artist Billy making this fine whatever-time-it-is-in-London?”  
“Would you appreciate the romantic version or the crude version?”  
“When have you ever not done both?” Steve teased.  
“Well, you’re not wrong for that. I’m thinking of doing the naked stars.” Billy’s voice dropped a few octaves as Steve sighed gently. He rolled onto his stomach, setting the phone on the extra pillow, and tucking his arms underneath his head, humming.  
“Could you describe it to me, curly?”  
“Are you laying down?” Billy slightly cooed as Steve scoffed, grinning sleepily to himself.  
“Maybe.”  
“Well, here’s to hoping you are, pretty boy. The canvas is covered in a fair color - a sweet peachy condensed milk slipped over it. Dark moles formed on the flesh-colored, creating stars; creating universes all over the meat of the canvas. And it reminds me of you. Pretty boy. The milky flesh tone, the dark moles decorating your body and creating those gorgeous stars and galaxies that I trace every night.” Billy’s voice trailed as he listened to the soft snores from Steve, a grin slipping across his face as he placed his phone on the window seat next to him, picking up his brush again and dusting gentle strokes of dusted pink rose across the cream-colored canvas. Biting his lip, he used his smaller one and dipped it into the sky blue and scratched it across a few places, defining out with the pink and milk.  
Taking a few steps back, Billy flicked his tongue out and licked at his bottom lip, grinning as he stuck his paintbrush into the mug of deluded mixtures of colors. Reaching up, he plucked his e-cigarette from behind his ear, and sucked a needed puff from it, smirking as he pinched his detail brush, squatting down and etching his ‘BH’ across the bottom.  
Stepping towards the window seat, he grabbed his phone and grinned at the sound of Steve still snoring away. Poor things’ gonna be pissed when he wakes up to his phone being dead. Billy snickered at the thought. Taking a few steps back, he angled himself to where he would get a full picture of the canvas, grinning as he snapped a few photos. Texting a few to his manager, Joshua, he sent it and grinned as Josh texted back.

  
**Amazing, Billy, gorgeous work. Now, what’s this fine piece called?**  
Billy sat for a moment, his thumbs hovering as the paintbrush sat weighted against his ear while the e-cigarette sat between his pouted lips.  
**Don’t Say I Love You to Say I Love You**  
**Brilliant. I’ll get the frame created and we’ll get it set for the upcoming art show!**  
**Does that mean I’m heading home early…?**  
**Yes, Billy, that means you get to see Steven four weeks early. :) I’ll get your flight set up for the morning.**  
**Thanks, Josh**

  
Billy slipped his phone into his jeans’ pocket, slipping on his sweatshirt as he began to dump out mugs, rinse out brushes and dry them to be put up into his brushes’ sleeve. Popping tops back onto the tins to be used later, wiping down a few spots that had caked up with paint. Sighing to himself, Billy walked towards the rooms’ door, flicking off the lights and moving towards the attached bedroom with a smile painted across his features; dreaming of bliss for once he can return to his boyfriend’s arms.  
“Heather, hey! Hey, yeah, it’s me, you wouldn’t mind getting me from the airport?” Billy grinned as he stood in line to board his flight. Josh stuck to his promise of an earlier morning flight.  
“Uh, sure, yeah. I thought you weren’t supposed to be back for another four weeks or so?” She yawned from the other side. Billy grinned, nodding as he gave over his ticket, walking down the hallway and onto the airline, wandering into first class.  
“Finished work early, but hey, don’t mention anything to Steve, okay? I want to surprise him.” Billy could only smirk as he found his seat, reclining back as he listened to Heather shuffling around on the other end.  
“Duh, I’m not stupid, Hargrove. When is your plane getting in?”  
“It’ll be a few hours, maybe a day or two, depending on how many stops. But, I’ll shoot you a text when I land in Cali, cool?”  
“Radical. See you then, Hargrove.” Heather quipped as she ended the call, most likely heading back to sleep. Billy gently tossed his phone into the seat next to him, shrugging himself further into the plush seat, his eyes falling close as the captain came on over the speaker, speaking of the few stops they’d have to take across the way. This was going to be a lonnnngggg flight.  
“Now landing in Los Angeles, California.” Billy blinked, a smile splitting his face as he opened his messages, sending a quick note to Heather about him landing.  
Pushing out of the crowd, Billy gathered his suitcases and duffle bag, straining to see Heather over the thinning crowd.  
“Billy! Hargrove, over here!” He snapped his head towards the voice, grinning as he noticed her arm waving around in the air, making him laugh and quickly run towards her. Scooping her up into his arms as they hugged, greeting one another with large grins.  
“Heather, good to see you, I see Cali is treating you sweetly,” Billy smirked as she grabbed one of his rolling suitcases, leading him towards the exit.  
“It’s become a second home, Billy. How was London? I heard there were a few weather mishaps up there.” She murmured, throwing the case into the truck as Billy followed, setting the duffel bag in the backseat, climbing into the passenger seat as she rounded the Jeep and climbed in, grinning as he shrugged.  
“Nothing happened where I was, sure, a bit of rain and snow, but nothing stopped me from finishing those works.”  
“How many did you get done?”  
“Ten. Including the personal one for that show going on in Italy in a month.” He murmured, tugging out his phone and plugging it in as she came to a stop.  
“Damn, you must be making bank with how many people are wanting something of yours.” She grinned, stepping on the gas as the light switched to green. Billy merely scoffed, smirking as he shrugged.  
“Don’t give me a big head, I’m about to see Steve.” He chuckled as she snorted, nodding as she took a left then another left, straight, and then a right until they came to Steve’s studio. A large grin sprang across Billy’s face as he grabbed his duffle and ran towards the front, leaving Heather to grab his bags. His ruined sneakers pounded against the pavement as he ran up the steel stairwell, his hands shaking as he shook out his shoulders, bringing up his fist and pounding against the pale white door, his body vibrating as he shifted his duffle bag.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming! Jesus, Rob, I just got off the phone with you! How are you-” Steve growled, yanking open the door, only for his words to fall in his throat as the two stared at one another. Steve blinked, his lips tugged into a grin as he shot forward, wrapping his arms around Billy’s throat, wrapping his legs around his hips as Billy laughed, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist and holding him as physically close as he could.  
“What the fuck! What the fuck, Billy, what are you doing here?” Steve gaped, tears running down his cheeks as Billy smiled sweetly at him, angling his boyfriend to where he could still hold him with an arm while using his free hand to smudge away the tears as he pressed longing kisses against every possible inch of his skin; peppering his tearful boyfriend in sweet hello kisses.  
“I got to come home early! I finished everything, so here I am.” He grinned gently, thumbing at the tender skin of Steve’s bottom lip. Steve pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s thumb, grinning as he leaned forward, wrapping his arm around Billy’s neck as a grunt came from behind them. They both detangled themselves to see Heather snarling, yet her eyes were glittering as Steve dipped himself into Billy’s side, only to usher towards her with a grin.  
“Heather? You were in on this!?” Steve gasped, leaning back from the hug as she shrugged, a knowing smile already playing on her lips. They released each other as Billy wandered closer, wrapping an arm around Steve’s shoulders as she grinned at the couple.  
“What? When one of my fellow gays is in need, I’m there! Besides, he wanted to surprise you, who was I to say no.” She smirked as Billy scoffed, reaching over and ruffling her thick hair as she growled.  
“Yeah. Real helpful when you want to be, huh, Heather?” He teased with a grin as she rolled her eyes, slipping on her pink-hued sunglasses.  
“Well, I know you two have a lot to catch up on, and I need to get back to help Robin with dinner. Don’t forget, we’re planning a double-date for all of us!” She shouted over her shoulder, waving to them and disappearing down the black steel stairs.  
“So,” Steve trailed, looking up through his thick lashes at Billy, his lips tugged into a smirk. “Wanna go catch up?” He tiptoed his fingers across Billy’s bicep, grinning as he reached forward grabbing one of the suitcases, Steve doing the same, as Billy’s free hand cupped onto Steve’s ass, grinning triumphantly as they walked into the chilled studio.  
“I thought you’d never ask, pretty boy.”  
  
_**~ Time Skip; two months ~**_  
  
“Uh-huh? Yes, yes of course. Thank you! Yes, I’ll make sure my manager sends you a copy for you and your team to listen to it!” Steve gushed, ending the phone call as he turned to Billy, tears trailing down his cheeks as he shot out towards him, wrapping his arms around his neck. “My request went through! It went through and the company is over-seeing the song - the album!” He cried, yet his lips were in a large smile as Billy hugged him back, grinning as he nuzzled his nose into Steve’s throat, grinning as he placed open-mouth kisses across his boyfriend’s shoulder.  
“Holy shit, baby, I’m so proud of you! Jesus, I’m so, so proud!” Billy grinned, nuzzling into Steve’s throat as Steve settled into Billy’s chest, leaning back some as Billy licked over his bottom lip, waggling his tongue as Steve smirked. “Why don’t we celebrate?” He muttered, pressing their lips together, licking into each other’s mouths and muffling each other’s moans. Billy turned over, flipping Steve onto their shared queen size bed, straddling his waist while pressing kisses all over Steve’s nose, cheeks, lips, forehead, jaw and trailing down his throat, kitten licking at his pulse.  
“Bill, come on, please,” Steve whined, a deep moan coming from the back of his throat as Billy drug his hands up, his blunt nails scratching up against Steve’s porcelain skin, leaving small red lines in their wake. He tugged off the vintage tee hiding his prize, Billy tossed the cotton shirt off to the side before tugging his own off and throwing it to disappear against their cool birch colored floorboards.  
His lips suckled and licked at Steve’s nipples, tugging at them with his teeth before trailing down his sternum and biting at his stomach, grinning as it twitched under each nip and lick. Gasps echoed throughout the bedroom, Steve’s hand shot out, gathering a bunch of Billy’s curls, rutting against his boyfriend’s chest. Billy chuckled lowly, glancing down at Steve’s crotch, grinning as he noticed the wet spot growing against the grey sweatpants.  
“You’re already so wet for me, Pretty boy.” He purred, licking at the wet spot, moving his arms and hooking his fingers on the elastic waistband, tugging down the straining material in a swift motion as Steve whimpered.  
“Commando? Awe, am I rubbing off on you, princess?” He wolfishly smirked as Steve bucked into him, whining lowly in his throat. Billy ducked down, licking at the leaking tip with a steady, flat tongue as Steve gaped and gagged on his spit as he shuddered, feeling Billy’s warm mouth swallow him down. Bouncing his head up and down, Steve’s mouth fell into an open ‘o’, his eyes falling shut as his sweat and Billy’s spit glistened in the late California sun. He inhaled deeply, shuddering as Billy drew up, swirling his tongue along the tip, and dragging the tip of tongue across the bottom, suckling on the throbbing vein on the underside of Steve’s pretty cock.  
“Billy, Billy, Billy, please! Please, I’m… I’m so close, I just-” Steve chanted, rolling his body against the bedding, shaking and shuddering as the white comforter stuck to his sweaty skin, following his body as he arched up, trying to thrust up into Billy’s fading mouth.  
“Hold on, baby, we’re gonna go together, okay?” Billy murmured, kissing and nipping at Steve’s thighs as they twitched and tried to close, only for Billy’s hands to slide down and hold them apart. He massaged Steve’s legs as he slowly pushed them up, gripping them behind his knees as he dove down, licking gently at the flutter rim. Steve whined more, bucking as his cock stood at full attention as Billy’s tongue lapped and licked at the hole, dipping in an inch each time. Broken - shattered - moans escaped from Steve’s chest, each lick caused a shutter to coarse through his body, each loving touch caused a cracked moan to escape from him.  
“Billy, baby, please.” Billy slowly looked up through his lashes, noting the sweat and flushed look blooming across his lover’s face and chest. His dark eyes were dazed over, glossy with small tears. He moved to sit up on his knees, wrapping Steve’s legs around his waist as he used one of his hands to spit and slick up his weeping dick. He fisted it until it glittered with pre-come and saliva, shifting his weight again, he centered with Steve, before slowly pushing in. Both boy’s jaws fell open, pants escaped them as they arched together. Billy bottomed out, both of them shudder, holding onto one another, their fingers digging into each other’s biceps.  
“Fuck, fuck, god Stevie,” Billy whimpered, adjusting himself as Steve wrapped his legs around Billy’s waist, clinging to him with a groan. Shallow thrust moved them together, the bed gently squeaking in protest as Billy’s thrust became deeper, faster, harder. The squelching noises echoed in Steve’s ears as he reached up, wrapping his arms around Billy’s shoulders, one hand threading through the loose curls that hung down, while the long pendant dragged across his chest, tickling him as he panted.  
“Billy, fuck, I’m… I’m so close,” he whispered, peppering open mouth kisses across Billy’s sweat-slicked chest, shoulders, and throat, trying to lick or touch any skin he could touch. Steve’s mouth tumbled open as he arched up into Billy’s chest, feeling the weight of his body as Billy’s dick twitched inside of him, making him gasp as ropes of come lashed onto his and Billy’s chest, spreading and dripping - creating a mess - along the boy’s bodies as Billy buried himself further into Steve, grunting as he shuddered, releasing his own spunk.  
“Hol- Holy shit,” Billy breathed, shuttering slightly as they laid there. The bedroom reeked of sweat, come, and sex. Steve’s eyes dropped and a dopey grin stretched across his face as Billy slowly pulled out, making him flinch gently as his hole fluttered around the feeling of emptiness. Billy reached down, tugging one of his older paint shirts from the floor before gently swiping it across Steve’s chest and stomach, as well as his own, cleaning the bits of come that began to dry. “I - Damn, that was fun,” Steve giggled, turning onto his side as Billy threw the shirt off near the bathroom door, laying next to his boyfriend with a euphoria-induced smile. He wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulders, tugging him close with a happy sigh.  
“Well, of course, we had to celebrate my pretty boy’s win.” Billy grinned, pressing a litter of kisses across Steve’s sweaty face, connecting their lips as Steve cuddled closer, nuzzling into his warm body as sleep slowly took over. The two cuddled against one another as the California sun slowly descended behind the ocean waves; leaving them to sleep peacefully drift away in each other’s arms.  
  
The next morning, Billy woke to a cold bed, squinting he slowly sat up and rubbed at his face, groaning as he moved towards the drawers, pulling on an old pair of black sweats before walking towards the kitchen. A quiet hum came from in there, the sound of cluttering echoed throughout the shared apartment. Rounding the corner, Billy couldn’t help but smile as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.  
Steve stood at the stove, swaying away to the music tumbling out of his speaker, his head of hair sticking everywhere and looking crazed - slept on and roused from sex. His boxers peaked out from beneath the old button up of Billy’s he had given to Steve months ago.  
Billy grinned, moving closer and standing behind him, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist with lingering kisses on his shoulder and throat, leading up to his cheek as Steve giggled. He turned his head, capturing Billy’s lips before turning back to the stove, scrambling their eggs. Billy reached out, snatching a piece of bacon as Steve swatted at his hand, scoffing with a grin.  
“You’re supposed to wait for everything, Billiam,” Steve lightly growled, grinning as he finished off the eggs, scooping two spoonfuls on two plates and setting them in their respected chairs, before returning and grabbing the bacon and mimosas Steve had made earlier.  
“How could I wait when my lovely boyfriend makes the best food?”  
“Because that’s how you’re supposed to eat a meal, dork,” Steve took a bite, chewing as Billy stared at him, grinning as Steven arched a brow, swallowing before taking a sip and smiling at his dopey-looking boyfriend.  
“What’re you staring at..?” He grinned, patting at his face as he tried to find if there was any food or liquid left on his lips. “Do I have something on my face?”  
“No, no, I just… Jesus, Stevie, I love you.” Billy purred, clapping his chin into his palm as Steve’s lips fell open, his eyes widened, and a burning pink bloomed across his cheeks.  
“I love you, Billy… So much. I swear, sometimes, all I need is you.” Steve whispered, his cheeks dusted in a pink hue as Billy grinned, rising from his seat and moving towards Steve, his hand cupped Steve’s chin, angling it up as he smashed their lips together. Teeth clattered, tongues wrestled, and lips felt bruised as Billy slowly pulled away, resting his forehead against Steve’s with a sickly sweet smile.  
“Sometimes? I might need to try harder than.” Billy whispered against Steve’s lips as he shook his head, tilting up and planting one more kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.  
“Nah, you don’t need to try harder. I know you’re all I’ll ever want, curls.”  
  
**_~ Time Skip; Two Months ~_**  
  
_A year. They’d been together for a year now, and neither of them could ask for a better relationship - a better life._  
“Listen, boys, I just want to congratulate you both on your winnings! Billy with your art now selling worldwide, and Steve with your album reaching number one in a matter of an hour of release! You, both, are truly gifted.” Tyler toasted as their friends all clapped, some shouting and some hollering in hooray as they grinned, toasting to Tyler.  
“We have you and Joshua to thank for that, Tyler, really.” Steve grinned, his hand intertwined with Billy’s, resting on his thigh as Billy gave him a small squeeze.  
“I agree with Steve. I truly believe we would’ve never met, nor would’ve made these winnings, without either of you. So, a true thank you to you both.” Billy tipped his champagne glass to the two managers, they both nodded as everyone went about their own conversations. Steve’s newest album, Blue Skies, blasted through the speakers while everyone mingled and talked. Steve stayed with Billy, both of them already had talked to their friends and their respected people. Billy looked around before throwing back his champagne, making Steve snort before doing the same as Billy tugged him towards the exit, leaving the party to themselves.  
They escaped into the humid night, their hands gripping each other as Billy ushered them into the parking lot, their faces grinning from ear-to-ear while they rushed towards the Camaro. Clambering in, Steve settled into his spot, snatching one of the whiskeys they had hidden there for tonight. Billy slid in, turning on the Camaro and quickly speeding out of the parking lot, settling an arm around Steve’s shoulders as he uncapped the bottle, throwing back his head and guzzling as he sat up, his face twisting into a pout; Billy couldn’t help but laugh.  
The windows were down, the wind roaring around them and inside the cab as Billy pulled up to the beach, the dark ocean glittering beneath the bright, full silver moon. The two climbed out, rushing towards the beach, kicking off their fancy shoes and splashing into the icy water. Steve reached down and splashed water at Billy, making him shout and run towards him, scooping him up and driving them into the water. Surfacing, Steve gasped and shook as he dove at Billy dragging him close, wrapping his body around the boy who laughed, throwing his back and smirking at Steve, who was slightly shivering against him.  
“Wanna get out, Pretty boy?” Billy asked, wrapping his arms around Steve’s back as he nodded, flashing him a grin as Billy slowly climbed out, taking Steve with him and holding him close as he wandered back towards the Camaro, dropping him off before rushing back to the sand to gather their shoes and jogging back.  
Steve was leaning against the hood of the Camaro, staring out at the ocean with a dewy look in his dark chocolate eyes. Billy wandered up, slinging the shoes into the back floorboards before settling on the other side of Steve, staring out where Steve’s eyes were fixated. He side-glanced his boyfriend before rolling his lips together, searching out his hand as Steve gripped it tightly, swiping his thumb over the back of his palm.  
“Billy?”  
“Yeah, Stevie?” He hummed, moving closer as Steve pressed their shoulders together, playing with Billy’s fingers. Steve chewed on his bottom lip as Billy angled himself to see Steve’s face. “Steve?”  
“Can we… What if we… Nevermind, it’s … It’s stupid.” Steeve laughed, dropping Billy’s hand, turning his head to the side and away from Billy’s view.  
“Hey, hey, come on, you can tell me and… And whatever it is? It’s not stupid, Steve. Not to me.” He whispered, grabbing Steve’s hand and using his free one to grip his chin, turning his face back to him with a small, simple smile. “Tell me, please?”  
Steve inhaled deeply, sighing out of his nose before nodding. “ _Iwannamarryyou._ ”  
Billy blinked, staring deeply into Steve’s tearing up eyes as he opened his mouth to speak, only for Steve to shake his head, blinking away tears as he tried to pull away from Billy, only for his grip to tighten. Steve’s body began to shake, not from the droplets of water still clinging to his body, but from the stare of Billy looking into his very damn soul.  
“Billy, it’s… It’s fine! We - We don’t need to talk about it. Let’s just… Just leave it alone, okay? Forget I brought it up-” Steve began to ramble, his body still shaking until he angled his head down, flinching as Billy jumped down from the Camaro’s hood, and standing in front of Steve, fitting himself between his legs as tears dripped down his chin and dissolved into his already wet tee.  
“Steve? Are you serious? Do you want… Are you sure?” Billy asked in a hushed voice, yet Steve stayed quiet. Billy felt tears well up in his darkening eyes. “Steve, come on, answer me. Tell me you’re sure, please.”  
“Fine! Yes, yes, god I want to marry you because this past year you’ve made me feel alive! You make me whole, you make me feel like I’m not… I’m not bullshit! You make me feel like I deserve the most love and the best things in life, and that happens to be fucking you! It happens to be you, William Thomas Hargrove, you’re my fucking light and I love you!” Steve shouted, tears streaking down his cheeks as Billy stared at him, eyes wide, and mouth agape as Steve tried to yank his wrist free from Billy’s grip, yet it tightened, making Steve release a broken sob.  
Steve opened his mouth to say something else, only to be silenced as Billy pressed his lips against his. He moaned against Billy’s mouth, the grip on his wrist slowly loosening as he wrapped his arms around Billy’s shoulders, dragging him as close as he could. Billy broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Steve’s as he looked up, wiping his bottom lip with a gentle growl.  
“We can get married tonight if you really wanna?” Billy murmured, his eyes switching between Steve’s as more tears rushed to his waterline. Steve nodded a few times before latching himself to Billy’s chest, sniffling against the hollow of his throat while pressing butterfly soft kisses to his skin. The feeling of teeth brushed against Billy’s jugular, making him shiver, even with the hot air around them.  
“What’re you doing to wear a suit..?” Steve murmured, leaning back and settling his forehead against Billy’s temple, making him smirk.  
“Just like some cheap, sleazy lawyer in a rom-com.”  
“God, you could act like a sleazy lawyer,” Steve snorted, shaking his head as Billy grinned, flashing his teeth.  
“Awe, you think I’m cheap?” Billy tsked, pressing kisses all over Steve’s cheek, the tip of his nose, forehead, eyes, chin, lips, and jaw - all of the cooling, yet warm flesh of Steve James Harrington. Finally, sealing a kiss with him as Steve as they both smiled, Steve’s hands moved up to hold Billy’s face, pressing their lips tighter together.  
“Not in a million years, Billiam, not in a million fucking years.” Steve grinned, pressing another kiss to Billy’s nose. Billy stepped back, helping Steve jump from the hood, their hands staying intertwined, rounding the car and leaning against the drivers’ side door.  
“I love you, Steven James Harrington, more than anything in this world. And I cannot wait to share my life with you, for the rest of my life. You’re my pretty boy, my princess, my little songbird. You’ve made my life so much more interesting and just… Steve, will you do the honor of becoming Mr. Hargrove?” Billy gave a lopsided grin, gripping Steve’s hands as tears sprung from Steve’s dark eyes as he nodded, swallowing thickly.  
“Yes, yes, fuck yes a million times yes, Billy.” Steve murmured, pressing their lips together, sealing a promise - their promise - of forever.

~ Time Skip; 3 months ~

The sunlight broke through the sheer curtains, drifting through the bedroom and settling against the white comforter. It glistened with California sunlight reflecting off of it, it could be classified as reflective, blinding as well.  
Steve inhaled deeply, the salty sea air entering his lungs as he sighed, turning onto his back as his arm flopped to the other side, only to meet ice-cold sheets. Huffing, Steve peeled open one of his eyes, frowning as he pushed himself up from the sheets. Sitting up fully, the soft cotton sheet slid down Steve’s porcelain colored chest, a faint pink rested across his chest from where his body stuck to the sheets and his nipples that stood out from his fair skin. Reaching up, he rubbed his palms’ heel into his eyes, kicking off the sheets he threw his legs over the side and tugging on a pair of boxers and one of Billy’s old painting shirts.  
“Billy?” Steve called into their shared apartment, one arm wrapped around his chest while he swayed down the quiet hallway, yawning as he moved towards the living room and kitchen, frowning when he hears soft music playing from one of the extra rooms.  
“Billy?” He took a cautious step towards the cracked door, his eyes squinted from the harsh lights that Billy had installed for his late-night art thrills. Steve’s lips broke into a smile as he leaned against the doorframe. Billy stood shirtless in the middle of his art room, large paint tins scattered around his bare feet, a few pieces in corners and paint splatters covered the walls, except for one, a project Billy said would come later.  
Glancing back to his boyfriend - fiance - he stared with practical heart eyes as Billy moved around, either squatting to stare at the painting before him swaying to the soft music of, “For Him.” The song Steve had produced not even three weeks ago, after their first year anniversary, Steve had sworn he’d make a song for Billy… Who knew it’d become a hit?  
“Earth to Pretty boy?”  
Steve blinked, moving his head and grinning as Billy stood in front of him. Flecks of paint were flaking off of his pecs and stomach, making Steve shake his head - whatever Billy did he had to always make a mess - always.  
“I’m here, Tiger,” Steve scooted off of the framework, pressing himself into Billy as he leaned up, pressing his pink-tinted lips into Billy’s fiery red ones. Leaning back, yet keeping his lips against Billy’s, Steve grinned. “Whatcha working on?”  
"Something… I just… I honestly don’t know what this thing is.” Billy groaned, moving his head to the side and pressing his forehead against the burrow of Steve’s shoulder and collarbone, pressing open mouth kisses against the warm skin.  
“Mm, you better not be stressing yourself out, Billiam. Y’ know Joshua told you that your last four pieces sold well so you could have the week off.” Steve murmured against Billy’s ear, kissing it gently as Billy huffed against his shoulder before leaning back up. Billy tilted his head, staring at Steve with that searching, yet lost look in his sky blue eyes. Billy reached forward, grabbing Steve’s wrist and tugging him forward, positioning him in the middle of the studio, circling him like a predator.  
“Baby-”  
“Sh, sh, I’m thinking, pretty boy,” Billy pressed a finger to his lips before grabbing on his large brushes, grinning as he bit his bottom lip, making Steve furrow his brows and cross his arms over his chest. “Y’ know, Pretty boy, you are my canvas.”  
Before Steve could open his mouth to thank or question his fiance, Billy reached back and flung bright blue paint across Steve’s torso, the paint flicking and splattering against the messed cotton and his pale skin.  
“Fuck you, Billy!” Steve laughed, his lips in a large grin as Billy smirked, and somehow… Steve knew he wasn’t finished. He breathed out a laugh as Billy walked towards him, holding up another brush and handing it over to Steve, who smirked and took it, smacking it against Billy’s bare chest. He shivered as Steve smeared the cool paint against him, dragging his fingers through it and leaving handprints in his wake.  
“You’re loving this too much,” Billy groaned, shuddering as Steve pinched at his nipple, leaving a trail of blood-red across his chest, before leaning into Billy, smacking and smearing their chests together. The baby blue met the blood-red, pecking and smearing and arching into each other as Billy’s hands gripped and pulled at Steve’s body, gripping his pale flesh and pulling him closer. Steve’s hand tangled themselves in the short curls on top of Billy’s head, dragging his blunt nails through the shaved sides, groaning as Billy pecked and licked at Steve’s neck, before reaching down and tugging him down with him.  
They landed with a thud, Billy’s free hand dipped into the blue paint, pressing and blurring the colors as his painted hands tugged at the shirt and boxers, throwing them away as Steve’s red hands pulled at Billy’s loose jeans, mentally thanking God that he somehow tolerates going commando in jeans. Billy sat back on his calves, swallowing thickly as he stared down at his fiance. His hair already messed, flecks of paint already sticking to the strands, pupils blown and his dark eyes seemed darker, and the royal purples smeared across his shuddering chest made Billy’s dick stir.  
“Fuck, Pretty boy… I always thought you were royalty,” Billy murmured, smirking as he ducked down, taking a lick at Steve’s weeping tip, making him shudder out a broken sigh.  
“But this purple just shows me King Steve is worth more than jewels.” He suckled on the tip again, popping off of it and crawling up Steve’s body, pressing deep kisses against the paint, trailing up the porcelain skin before staring down at the man he gets to share his life with. The one he promised to love forever. He grinned, making Steve giggle before he pressed a mixed paint kiss to Steve’s cheeks and lips, careful to not get it into his mouth, or his own.  
“I love you. Fuck, I love you so much.” Billy murmured, pressing his nose against Steve’s as Steve sighed, reaching up and tangling one of his hands with Billy’s, mixing the paint one more; creating the royal purple.  
“Billy, I… I love being your canvas.” He whispered as Billy stared at him, awe and deep love burrowed into his eyes as Steve grinned, tilting his head up to meet their lips into a seal of love. A seal of promise. A seal of artwork.  
“You’re it for me, Steve. You’re my _pale canvas_.”


End file.
